Earths Water
by Destined-fate
Summary: [Wish] This is probably the first Ransho and Touki fic. I just finished manga. Anywayz, this is a nice look on their relationship


A/N: This is probably the first Master Touki and Ransho fanfic. Oh well, maybe I'll start a trend. This is also my first fanfic so PLEASE be gentle. I can handle criticism but I not able to handle that many harsh comments. Oh, and before we begin, here, the cast has gender. This is because I'm not a big supporter of yaoi. Besides, My copies of Wish have the genders of he and she too. If you don't like this idea, you can always say all the angels are boys or whatever you like. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Wish or any of its characters, although I really wish I owned Touki...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Always know that I care for you.... 

The angel of water was tending to her duties when an angry, angel of fire appeared before her. Touki was startled and nearly let out a blast of cold water on reflex.

"Ryuki," she said, regaining her composure "what are you doing here?"

"That BASTARD!" Ryuki fumed " I was watching Hisui and that bastard, "Fireball" Kokuyo, to make sure he didn't do anything to her, and then, you wouldn't believe what happened!!!"

"Let me guess, Kokuyo sensed you and blocked the spell, then, after, the spell flickered and you caught a glimpse of Madame Hisui and Kokuyo starting to make love?" Touki asked calmly, it was almost a statement.

The feisty angel of fire stared at her dumbfounded, "Yeah, how did you?!"

"It's pretty obvious since your face is all red and it's not really hard to guess after you said you were watching them." she replied a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! But still, can you believe them! Oh, if only I can go down their! I'll put that devil in his place!" Ryuki raged on.

Touki sighed. It had been like this since the couple had the house to themselves. Ryuki gone to spy on them, coming back fuming his head off. 102 years had past. Kohaku's punishment had past and she was now living happily and peacefully with Shuichiro. 102 years of having to put up with Ryuki.

Touki floated to a tree and sat down, prepared to put up with the other angels venting. She felt very tired. She had put up with the fiery angel for too long. _That idiot Ransho didn't even help either. _She thought.

As if on cue, Ransho suddenly appeared beside her. "Touki." he greeted " Putting up with Ryuki again?"

"It would be better if you helped once in a while." she replied dully.

"Huh? Hey, are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself." Ransho asked, surprised by her bluntness.

"I'm fine. I'm going to the bridge, I need to rest a while." she said.

"Okay." He replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

Once Touki was out of sight. Ransho suddenly realized, she had left him alone with Ryuki! _Damn._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The angel master of water drifted to the rivers edge. There she dozed under the shade of the trees until a certain angel master of earth landed gently by her side. Touki's eyes fluttered open. She got up and rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" She asked "I know you couldn't have just come."

Ransho laughed, "Just a few minutes, you looked so peaceful dozing there." his eyes were kind "You left me to deal with Ryuki alone, but I guess that was pay back for all those times I left you."

"....."

Ransho's face changed to worry "Are you sure your okay Touki?" he asked "You don't usually sleep in the middle o your duties." 

"I'm fine, just a little tired of having to deal with Ryuki." she replied.

"Okay, but tell me if you aren't feeling well. And I'll help you with him next time."

Touki nodded and prepared to take off but Ransho grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. The sudden embrace startled her and she froze, which was a good thing because she would have killed him for such a stunt.

"Touki, always know that I care for you..." he whispered, stroking her hair.

Touki blushed lightly at his sudden advance. She was just about to make a nasty comment but Ransho suddenly let her go and said "Come on! Lets get back to our duties before God gets mad!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that little chappie! I'll update soon!

~*Destinedfate*~


End file.
